


The thought of you makes me smile

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, POV Sander Driesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: What Sander did the day after OHN
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 48





	The thought of you makes me smile

Sander woke up around 9:00, the feeling of Robbe's lips still fresh on his. His sleep was filled with dreams of Robbe. Dreams of his luscious curls and how Sander loves to run his hands through them, of his chocolate brown eyes and how you can see the pureness of his soul when you gaze into them and of his radiating smile that always brightened Sander's day. The usual nightmares reared their ugly heads warning him that Robbe was inevitable going to leave him when he realized that loving Sander wasn't worth the trouble and the pain that came along with it. However, this time, his dreams were sweeter than his nightmares were sour and so Sander woke up with a smile on his face.

Sander wrapped the blanket around him as though Robbe's arms were doing the same. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, basking in his environment. Sure, Robbe had left for school earlier but the room still felt warm and comforting, a room where some of his favorite memories with Robbe took place. A smile crossed his lips as those very memories flooded into his consciousness. Robbe's laugh as he tried to take his picture, his caress as he tried to remove those stupid shoes of his and his kiss that sent Sander's heart racing a mile a minute.

Sander eventually rolled out of bed, donned his t-shirt and pants from the previous night, grabbed his phone and headed towards the kitchen. He wanted to have something to eat quickly before he went home to change and talk to his mom for the first time in days. 

Upon walking into the kitchen, Sander made a beeline for the mugs and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip of it, not as hot as he would like but that's okay.

A moment later, his phone pinged, a message from Robbe.

**Robbe** : _My exam starts soon, wanted to check in first._

_How are you feeling?_

**Sander** : _I'm feeling good, still a bit mentally drained though._

_Good luck for your exam! I love you ❤️_   
  


**Robbe** : _Thanks for the luck, I'll need it. I'm happy that you're feeling better,_

_don't forget to rest today. I love you more ❤️_

**Sander** : _Not possible 😘_

Sander locked his phone and finally noticed the wide smile that had appeared on his face. His smile didn't fade the entire time he stood there drinking his lukewarm coffee and it still hadn't faded by the time he arrived at his apartment building. He didn't have a key with him but he knew his mother was home so he rang the bell for her to buzz him up.

As soon as she opened the door, his mother pulled him into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"I was so worried, Sander, you scared me," his mom whispered, struggling to get the words out.

"I know, Mama, I'm sorry," Sander said, returning her embrace.

After what felt like hours they pulled apart, his mom placing a hand on his cheek, a small smile on her face.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. How was your night? How did you sleep?"

"My night was good, I slept better than I have in a really long time," Sander said, relief in his voice.

A smile appeared on Sander's lips as he thought about holding Robbe in his arms as they fell asleep.

"What are you smiling about?" his Mama asked, grinning.

"About Robbe," Sander said, his smile growing wider and brighter.

'I've never seen you this happy before, you know. I really want to meet him. When can I meet him?"

"Soon, soon."

Sander placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before making his way to his room to put his things down before hopping into a hot shower to calm his tense body. He stood there just allowing the water to run down his back, gathering his thoughts.

When he returned to his room, he put on a black t-shirt, of course, and comfortable black pants before laying down on his bed. He pulled out hi phone to check the time, it was still early and it would be awhile before Robbe's exam was over and he could message him. He pondered what to do running through various options before deciding to watch _Elite_ because Robbe had said it was good. 

He managed to get through the first episode before his phone pinged again.

**Robbe** : Exam finished, on my way home, can't wait to see you later ❤️

**Sander** : _I'm counting the minutes ❤️_

Sander was still tired emotionally from the events of the previous week and a half but the thoughts of being with Robbe made that weariness fade a little. The thoughts of holding him, kissing him, touching him, loving him. The thoughts than ran through his mind on a constant loop.

He decided to take a quick nap to hopefully rejuvenate himself before heading to Robbe's place later on. The dreams and nightmares resumed their battle over Sander's mind as per usual but his sleep was still enjoyable. Not as good as when he slept next to Robbe but it was sufficient.

A while later he arrived at Robbe's building. He rang the bell to his apartment and was let in. When he approached the front door, he was greeted by the most beautiful smile the world had ever known as he was pulled into a kiss, pulled into Robbe's warm embrace and pulled into their own magical world devoid of anyone else, just the two of them and their all-consuming love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stay safe xx


End file.
